


the swan's song

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: The steamy bit of Chapter 26 of The Swan(a.k.a. blatant Steve/Rose/Bucky smut)





	the swan's song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabellelee13194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellelee13194/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152036) by [Annabellelee13194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellelee13194/pseuds/Annabellelee13194). 

> Look, when you literally say, "if someone else wants to do the porny bits you're more than welcome to" my brain is gonna go Y E E T and do it.   
I have nothing else to add. This is exactly what the description says. Smut between Rose and the boys. I really hope I did Rose and her dynamic with the boys justice.  
If you're here and haven't read The Swan, go read it! (Not only because you won't understand this, but because it's an amazing story!)

_This_, at least, Rose knows how to do. She’s been in this position, perched in Steve and Bucky’s laps. It’s just that whenever she’d feel the hard line of them pressed against her stomach, they’d leave it at that. She’d smile shyly, peck them on the lips, and then squirm away to let them calm down. She doesn’t do that now. Their declarations of love make her brave…and those looks of pure, unadulterated _lust_may also have a little to do with it, too. Finally, Rose decides it’s time. That ravenous thing she’s had locked up inside her—her libido? Yeah, it’s time to free the beast.

Rose pulls back from Steve’s mouth to breathe out shakily, stares at him with her periwinkle eyes, bites down on her now plush bottom lip, and reaches down between their bodies. Steve holds his breath as she brings her hand down to press it against his cock. Her entire face must be red hot, but Steve’s appreciative groan and the roll of his hips to chase after the pleasure make a different kind of heat rush across her body.

Another warm, solid body presses behind her. Bucky collects her annoyingly long hair, puts it over one shoulder, and presses his lips against her neck. Her breath hitches as his hands, one soft and the other hard metal, touch her hips but then start a teasing dance up her back. Those sinful lips nip at her skin and when he starts to suck a bruise onto her neck, she whimpers. His hands are up to her shoulders now, slide across them, and then he fists his hand in the collar of her romper. And it’s almost like he plans to…

“No!” Rose blurts loudly and breaks the sensual spell her boys had cast over her. She flails and tries to twist around to slap Bucky’s hands away. “This is my favorite romper! I can take it off! Give me—”

Since her head is turned, Bucky crushes his lips against hers. “Baby doll,” he growls into her mouth. “This thing is practically _painted _on you now. There’s no way you’d get it off in enough time before I lose my damn mind.” His hips press flush against her ass and she whines as he grinds his own hard length against her. “I love this little number, I _do_, but it’s got to take one for the team. I’ll buy you all the pretty rompers and dresses you want to make up for it, okay?”

Then, a series of events happen next. First, Rose laments over her favorite romper that goes down in a blaze of glory. The ripping of fabric echoes across the room. This is followed by Bucky’s moan when he can finally touch the bare skin of her back. Since this is a touch she isn’t exactly used to, Rose instinctively jerks, arms falling away from where they’d been on Steve’s shoulders. Her shredded romper meets the laws of gravity and it was barely hiding her breasts before, so it doesn’t have to drop far before she’s flashing Steve.

Rose’s heart leaps to her throat and she snaps her head back around to look at Steve with wide, probably panicked eyes. He’s not exactly paying attention to those eyes anymore, though. Quickly, he glances up, asking with his eyes if it’s okay for him to…do more, she guesses? And, well, they haven’t run away in disgust, so she shyly nods. Steve’s hands start a slow glide up from her hips toward her breasts. But, suddenly, Bucky’s hands slide from around her back and she squeaks when he takes her full breasts into his hands. Steve scowls at Bucky and complains, “_Seriously? _Bucky, you _jerk_—”

“Not about you, Steve,” Bucky drawls and Rose gasps and jerks when he rolls a nipple between hard metal fingers. “Now, hush. I’m trying to give our girl the best night of her life.”

Steve growls and pitches forward to sink his teeth in Bucky’s flesh hand. Bucky yelps and knocks Steve’s head back. And Rose doesn’t know what it is about this that completely puts her at ease, but it does. It seems so crazy. Maybe…maybe it’s because they act the same as normal. Goofy, loveable dorks. They really aren’t treating her any differently with this new body. She breaks out into a fit of giggles. She can’t help it.

Both the boys stare at her with warmth and love and her heart flutters. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I…just really love you both.” She sighs softly and leans forward against Steve’s broad chest. She shakes her bottom and peers over her shoulder at Bucky. “Go ahead, big man. Finish what you started and get me out of these clothes.”

“Well, to do that, we need you all spread out on the bed.” Rose gives an undignified squawk when he wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her flat on her back. She leans up on her elbows and wants to complain that she’s not a sack of potatoes he has to throw around, but he has his bottom lip between his teeth, that predatory hunger back in his eyes. And Steve isn’t in much better of a state.

Rose doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to this. Being looked at like this. Like she’s a full course meal. And it hasn’t changed, she realizes. First time they kissed her, every make-out session afterward, when they saw her in that dress before she went to the club, there was a hunger in their eyes and she could taste it on their lips. Now, they’re acting on it and she’s getting a little—okay, getting a huge rush from it.

Steve is the one to move. Carefully, he slides what’s left of her poor romper off and throws it on the floor. All that leaves Rose with are panties and…she notices that she’s the only one that’s almost nearly naked here. Rose thinks about all those romance movies she’s seen and knows she’s probably going to fail at this, but she wants to try. She leans up to sit, folds her legs underneath her, and puts her hands on her thighs. The move pushes her full breasts together and Bucky actually licks his lips. She flushes and, oh. Apparently, she’s a full body blusher. “Why am I the only one without clothes on?”

Rose watches in fascination as there’s an explosion of fabric. Shirts and shorts fly up into the air and she’s certain she hears some more ripping. Oh. Yeah. Bucky’s shirt is definitely torn in half. His metal arm is apparently a menace to any clothes. They one-up Rose and their boxers end up on the floor, too.

It’s her eyes that drop down now and she knows her face is redder than the reddest red. She’s a little overwhelmed because those...are going to eventually be inside her. That makes way for another unfamiliar and uncomfortable sensation. She feels...empty. Arousal pulses between her thighs and she wants them inside her. She hopes she isn’t drooling.

“Look at that,” Bucky whispers and reaches out to clutch her hips with those big hands. “See, baby doll? You’re still a little slip of a thing. I can still get my hands around that dainty little waist of yours.”

Rose giggles nervously and excitedly and just a mixture of everything. “That’s because your hands are big.” She looks down pointedly. “Everything about you is big.”

“Please don’t need to stroke his ego, Rosie,” Steve speaks up. “That’s the biggest thing about him.” His big, warm hands settle on her knees, but he slowly slides his fingertips up the outside of her thighs. He pushes Bucky’s hand away and snaps the band of her panties. “Am I allowed to take these off, baby doll?”

“It’s only fair.” Her heart is up in her throat. They love her. They love her body, old and new. No matter what that evil little voice says in her head, they aren’t going to run away screaming when her panties come off. Their erections are proof that they obviously like what they see. She lifts her bottom up when Steve starts to slide her panties down. They join the boxers down on the floor.

Rose self-consciously tries to close her legs, but Steve catches her knees and keeps them spread. “Aw, Rosie, doll, don’t hide from us. You’re beautiful. I love every single part of you.” Her face is on fire and she chews the inside of her cheek. “I can show you exactly how much?”

“How do you plan to do that?” Steve answers with a smirk and then moves to settle on his belly. Between her legs. “Oh.”

“What do you say? Can I have a taste of you?”

Darcy_did _say that the first time someone ate her out, it was like she saw the face of God. She can’t say she hasn’t thought about it on her lonelier nights. Steve and Bucky have very pretty mouths. “Yes,” she breathes out and gently cards her fingers through his short blond hair.

The first swipe of Steve’s tongue over her clit sends a zing up Rose’s spine and she gasps. “Good?” Bucky asks lowly. He doesn’t even give her a second to answer before he’s innocently saying, “That wasn’t a yes, Steve. Maybe you should put a little more effort into it.” Her gaze snaps down to lock with Steve’s and he’s got that same deviousness in his eyes, too

Rose is going to fucking _die_.

Steve’s fingers dig into her thighs and he bodily hauls her closer to his mouth. She shudders as his warm breath fans out over the core of her and then it’s not one quick flick of his tongue. He holds her hips down and outright devours her like she’s the tastiest thing he’s ever had. Rose doesn’t even recognize the sounds that come out of her mouth, but she’s never had pleasure like this before, either. Steve’s tongue alternates between licking across that sensitive little bud and shoving his tongue inside her.

Rose doesn’t notice that her back is arching until Bucky purrs, “Oh, Rosie, how can I resist when you offer it up so nice like that?” Then, He swoops down and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands fly up to thread in his dark hair and she squirms under both their mouths. She’s kind of regretting the two boyfriends situation now because they can give her twice the pleasure and she thinks she might vibrate out of her skin. Or explode. There’s pressure building up inside her. A warmth that’s coiling and coiling and coiling.

Rose, being the total virgin that she is, didn’t really expect to last that long the first time they touched her even remotely intimately. She’s proud she lasted this long under their wicked tongues. But that coil inside her finally does snap and Rose sobs as the literal toe-curling pleasure crashes over her, wave after glorious wave. Her entire body trembles and she can’t hear past the blood rushing in her ears.

When she comes back to her senses, shivering and panting, she hears Bucky’s muffled, “If I died like this, I’d be a happy man.” Muffled? She tilts her head down and chuckles breathlessly. In the midst of her orgasm, she accidentally crushed Bucky close to her chest. His face is shoved between her breasts and she gently relinquishes her hold on him and murmurs something she hopes is English.

Steve is pressing wet kisses to her inner thigh. Between those kisses, he cheekily asks, “How was that?”

“Guh,” is all she can manage.

“Who is getting their ego stroked now?” Bucky tosses at Steve who puffs up with pride. Steve slithers back up the bed to press his lips to Rose’s and that taste on his lips is her. Maybe that should make her blush, but she’s way too blissed out to remotely care about that. She just sighs happily.

“Hey, Steve.” Rose can hardly think right now, but she’s distantly aware that Bucky’s tone is very innocent. Too innocent. “Remember that first time we had a whole night to ourselves after you busted me out of Azzano? At the hotel in Paris, remember?”

“Huh?” Rose maybe whines a little when Steve leans away to look over at Bucky. She watches Steve’s eyes go wide and then glaze over as he remembers...whatever he’s supposed to remember. “Oh,” he says breathlessly and grinds down against the mattress. “Yeah. Yeah, Buck, I do.”

“We should recreate that night with our baby doll, right?” Rose is confused and it’s not because an orgasm melted her brain anymore. Bucky smiles down at her sweetly and she’s got enough brain capacity back to gulp. There’s an evil little twinkle in his eye. “We spent a whole night on leave seeing how many times we could get Steve to come with his pretty new body.” Oh. Oh, no. No. She can’t. She doesn’t think she can handle more mind explosions. “Rosie,” he croons. “I want to make you come on my tongue. On my fingers. Every single way I can think of. Indulge me. I’ve had a rough week.”

Rose breaks out into a fit of laughter. “You had a rough week? You? What about me!” He watches her with nothing but fondness as she giggles and pushes some hair behind her ear. Her heart flutters, but she sighs at the same time. She should’ve known her boys would wreck her. “I can’t say no to you, Bucky.”

Steve and Bucky switch spots. Bucky is the one to slide down between her parted thighs now and Steve is spread out on the bed next to her. This time almost starts the same as it did with Steve, but both her boys are different in their own ways. As eager as Steve was, he was still gentle. That’s not to say Bucky isn’t, but his kisses to her inner thighs are biting. He wants to suck bruises into her skin and she squirms in anticipation. He’s so close to the center of her.

He’s also the world’s biggest tease.

“Bucky,” she whines after he spends forever just kissing and nipping everywhere but where she wants him. Steve’s giving her the most action at this point with how he fucks his tongue into her mouth as they kiss. “For someone that’s been trying to get in my pants, you’re taking a really long time now.”

“For someone I’m trying to make this special for, you’re being really impatient,” he shoots back and smirks up at her. She breaks out something she knows he can’t resist—she _pouts_. “Not fair,” he grumbles, but he does what she wants and puts his mouth on her. Holy shit. He’s a silver-tongued devil. That mouth is amazing. Steve proves how equally fantastic his mouth is when his mouth drops to her breasts now. Actually, he already proved what his mouth can do. She’s mentioned it before, but she’ll do it again—she’ll die before the end of the day. Permanently this time.

Rose accidentally fists a hand in Bucky’s hair really hard when he slides a finger inside her. It isn’t too hard because Bucky groans happily and his tongue moves faster against her. And Bucky _did _say he planned to make her come on his tongue, so that’s what he does. This orgasm is just as earth shattering as the first, but _Bucky doesn’t stop_. His mouth moves away from her, but he slips another finger inside her.

The boys must be on the same wavelength because Steve’s suddenly sliding down her body, kissing every inch of skin as he does. While Bucky continues to thrusts his finger inside Rose, carefully trying to stretch her open, Steve balances out the new pressure by making her come again on his tongue. Even if Rose _could_keep her eyes open, she wouldn’t, because the sight of them both down between her legs would be too much. She’s chanting both their names the whole time and she’s never felt anything like this before.

“_Please_,” Rose finally is begging because she needs someone inside her. _Now_.

They have mercy on her. Every one of her nerve endings are alight and she’s hyperaware of each kiss they press into her skin as they crawl back up her body. Bucky is the one that hovers over her body and he touches her cheek with a loving smile. Then, his hand slides under the pillow by her head and she blinks in shock when he comes back out with two condoms. Her eyes narrow at him. “When did you put those there?”

“We said we had a plan,” Steve murmurs and leans down to kiss her while Bucky leans back on his haunches to rip open the condom packet.

Bucky’s quickly back over her and she cradles him between her thighs. She can feel the hard, hot length of him pressing against her. Without his fingers inside her, she’s feeling empty again. Bucky pushes some hair clinging to her sweat-slick skin away and his expression is serious when he says, “Make sure to tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Rose nods shyly which she really shouldn’t be because it’s not like they didn’t just go to town on her. She must not be convincing enough because he frowns. “I’m serious, Rose. If it hurts, I’ll stop. Don’t try to grit your teeth and—”

Rose moves her legs around Bucky’s waist and shifts until she can dig the heels of her feet into his ass. “_Bucky_, stop worrying and _fuck me_.”

Being crass must be a _thing _for Bucky because he sucks in a sharp breath, crushes his lips against hers, and lines up. Rose digs her fingers into his shoulders and holds her breath as he slowly, _slowly _presses inside. Rose tries to keep her body relaxed because Bucky will definitely freak out and it doesn’t hurt. Not really. It’s just…a lot of pressure. It pinches a little. It’s more uncomfortable than anything at first and she squirms. She sure doesn’t feel empty anymore.

Bucky’s arms are on either side of her head and he’s got his eyes closed. He’s gritting his teeth and his body is trembling the littlest bit. “Just tell me when,” he whispers as he leans down to touch his forehead to hers. She doesn’t understand what he means for a second. Then, she realizes he’s trying to hold himself back from pounding into her. He wants to make sure she’s not hurting before he begins to move.

Rose isn’t sure if he means to do it or not, but Bucky shifts inside her. Hips swiveling. It lights Rose up from the inside and she moans loudly. “_When_!” Rose blurts and then he’s slowly easing out. Before he’s completely out, he thrusts back in. He’s being slow and careful and if it’s this good now, what would it be like if he were actually pounding her down into the mattress? Her hips try to chase after his every time he slides out.

“Look at how gorgeous you both are.” Steve sounds awestruck. Bucky lifts up on his knees, but grabs Rose’s hips and pulls her down to meet his next thrust. This frees up room for Steve to cup Rose’s cheek and press their lips together. Rose throws a shaking arm around Steve’s shoulders. Bucky hits a spot inside Rose that has her keening and her back arching off the mattress. “Listen to those pretty little sounds. Does it feel good, Rosie?”

Here she half-expected that _Bucky _would be the only talker in bed.

It’s over as soon as Steve touches her between her legs. She can feel him actually reach down to touch where Bucky’s sliding in and out of her before he slides his fingers up to stroke her clit. Neither Rose nor Bucky can handle that. Rose’s body locks up and there’s more overwhelming, mind blowing pleasure. Bucky only lasts a few thrusts more before he shoves inside her one last time and stills as he comes. Rose and Bucky try to catch their breaths. She gives an _oomph _as Bucky presses her down in the mattress, sighing happily.

Steve, though, almost looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. “Bucky,” he whines.

“Give us a second, Stevie,” Bucky grunts and winks down at Rose.

Steve’s hand comes down across Bucky’s ass so hard the slap echoes in the room. Bucky gives something that Rose thinks is a squeak and she responds with her own because the action makes Bucky jerk forward where he’s still inside her.

“Buck, c’mon, it’s my turn,” Steve complains.

Rose giggles and throws her arm over her eyes.

It’s going to be a long day.


End file.
